ShuntxNitrobolt act 9
by Gnejs
Summary: Second part from where act 8. left off. When Nitrobolt realise Shunt have heard his and Railwings conversation...


**ShuntxNitrobolt act 9**

Eve Was just on her way out from the building to take a smoke when Shunt suddenly had walked past her crying. She had no idea of what had just happened or why Shunt was crying, all she knew was that something very serious must have happened and it surely had something to do with Nitrobolt. When she walked up to the door she noticed it was locked, making clear to anyone that Shunt was in no mood to talk with anyone but Eve felt that she at least had to try and then knocked on the door.

"Shunt? What is it…? What happened?"

"Not now...!" the mech sobbed from the room, Eve wanted to ask what had made him so sad but when she heard how upset he was she let him be and walked away from the door.

"Primus... What's going on?" Eve thought again and looked after where Railwing and Nitrobolt had gone before she also went out to where they were.

"Um...Nitrobolt, can you come here for a minute?" she asked with a calm voice but her optics and gaze were saying "."

Hearing the femme's voice, both Nitrobolt and Railwing quickly pulled away from each other. Nitrobolt looked a bit pissed as Eve were cutting their conversation.

"What? What do you want?!"

"I believe a thing just happened." Eve said a little short and was still looking at him. "Dammit Nitro, just get that it's important!" she thought a bit frustrated.

"Well can't you see I'm in the middle of a-" Nitrobolt stopped talking as Railwing held his arm, making him look down to his brother.

"We can continue this later, Nitrobolt." He gave Nitrobolt a serious look before he let the mech go.

"...Fine!" With that Nitrobolt walked towards Eve, still looking quite pissed. "What's so important anyway?!"

She sighed a bit and started to look serious before she started to talk.

"I could clearly see that you two were in the middle of something important and I'm sorry if I'm meddlesome now." Eve looked up at him and frowned. "But I think you should know Shunt's in his sickroom right now and is more or less crying his optics out and he's not letting anyone in! What is happening? And why do you and Railwing argue with each other?"

"Crying? Why in the pit is he cry-" Nitrobolt paused, looking down to Eve with a small glare. "You were listening to me and Railwing back there weren't you?! Frag!" He quickly made his way towards Shunt's sickroom. "Shunt!"

"I have actually no idea what's happening..." she mumbled and looked down on the ground, feeling and looking very confused over the whole situation that just happened. Railwing slowly walked closer to Eve, looking as confused as she was.

"Shunt… Is crying? Why?"

"I have no idea if I'm going to be honest... But I guess he heard you two talking about something that made him very upset, but I don't know what you were talking about though! Shunt..." She sighed and looked up at Railwing. "Shunt is Nitro's boyfriend..."

Railwing's wings perked up to hear the word from Eve.

"...Boyfriend? I didn't- I didn't know that!" He looked towards the corridor where Nitrobolt went, frowning as he felt guilty.

"They just got together so maybe that's also why neither of them said anything about that..." She put one of her servos on his shoulderplate. "Is...Is there anything I can do for you...? I don't want to be meddlesome and ask you what you were talking about, I can understand it was something... Sensitive, since everyone's so upset…"

"Really? Oh wow... I-" He couldn't believe of what he just head. He had given a mech a sparkbreak. "I didn't mean to- to make Shunt feel upset... I just..." He clutched his own clawed servo, feeling his spark ached in guilt.

"..." Eve noticed that the mech before her seemed to feel guilty over that Shunt was so sad and started to frown. "Excuse me for taking the liberty and do it but... You look like you need it right now..." She stepped forward and hugged him, gently and friendly. "As you said earlier, you didn't know so don't feel bad about it..." Eve said with a calm friendly voice. It almost surprised him when Eve hugged him gently like that, he slowly leaned in and hugged the femme back.

"Thank you... I shouldn't be worrying too much."

"Yeah... Things... Will calm down eventually... But right now I think both Nitro and Shunt needs to talk and calm down..." Eve still hugged Railwing gently, hugging him like this to calm down reminded her of the few times whenever she or her own brother was upset and they hugged each other to calm things down. Eve began to feel almost a bit sad and how much she actually missed her own brother. Railwing felt the femme hugged him tighter, he rarely had comfort from another bot like this and it felt nice.

"Thank you so much. I hope things will calm down in a quick time... I- I hate seeing others fighting like this…" He noticed the look on Eve's faceplate as he pulled back. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, sorry sorry, I'm okay...! I... I just miss my own brother... That's also why I recognized you... I have been talking to Bee a lot of times since my brother, Northern Lights went missing... It happened just as the war was coming to an end... Nobody knows if he's alive or dead and the worst part is I can't even get that feeling in my spark if he's okay or not." Eve looked at Railwing and frowned a little. "We used to hug each other whenever one of us was upset or sad... And your hug reminded me of him..." She started to smile a little.

Railwing looked down at her and started to frown a bit again as Eve spoke to him.

"I actually do know about that… Bee told me. I am so sorry to hear such news and can't help you with it… But maybe I can try to make research on the Autobot datafiles, we have so many Autobot records back in the base and I hope it'll help you knowing what happened to your brother." He placed a servo over Eve's shoulder, stroking there gently as he tried to comfort her, because he knew well how it felt to be apart from a sibling and how much it hurts. "The break of your bond with your brother might not just mean that he's offline. There's a chance he's still fully functional out there. And I'll try to help you find him."

Eve still frowned and sighed a bit to calm down before she nodded.

"I know... I'm trying to stay positive, but it's hard sometimes and especially when you can't find a single trace of him if he's dead or not..." then she looked up at him and started to smile a bit. "Thank you Railwing, its very appreciated..."

"Bumblebee and I will try our best to find him." Railwing gave her another tight, warm hug and Eve hugged him back.

"Thank you... I will also try to search after him more when all this is over..."

"Once again, I have to apologize for... All of this. I just came in here and acted like nothing serious happened… And I seemed to cause something serious between Nitrobolt and Shunt… I hope they're alright." Railwing sighed and looked down at her again.

Nitrobolt had arrived to the sickroom where Shunt stayed in for now and as Eve said, it was locked and he could also hear Shunt cry as he started to knock on the door.

"Why the frag are you crying? Let me in!"

"I heard what you were talking about outside! Is that why you want to forget him, you still have feelings for him don't you!? I don't want to talk or see anybody! I'm too fragging sad right now!" he shouted but could barely talk because he was crying so much.

Nitrobolt could feel his spark froze as he heard him yell at him, so Shunt did hear his and Railwing's conversation.

"...Shunt... I didn't—Okay, I do have feelings for... Him... But I didn't want to tell you about it because... I don't want you to feel disgusted... I do care for you Shunt... And it's the reason why I want to forget him…"

"I don't want to talk right now Nitro... I can't." Shunt shook his head still sobbing, but Nitrobolt kept knocking on the door.

"Please, Shunt... I'm sorry... I wanted to change, I wanted to forget about him... Because I love you… Please listen to me...!"

Shunt still sobbed and looked a bit at the door, thinking if he was going to open it up or not. He was very sad and upset over what he had heard them talk about but Shunt also knew that Nitrobolt could be quite stubborn and not give up. Shunt sighed, but after a few minutes he rose up and opened the door and looked up at Nitro and his faceplate was all wet from coolant and was still crying.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts? Were you ever going to tell me anything about all this?" he sobbed as coolants ran down his faceplate.

Seeing the small mech crying and sobbing like that made Nitrobolt's spark ache, he frowned as he looked down to Shunt.

"I was... But I was scared that you'd feel disgusted at me when you know about the truth." He gently pulled Shunt into his arms and hugged him tight. "I am so sorry for making you feeling hurt like this... I am really sorry, Shunt..."

Shunt let Nitro hug him but didn't do much to hug him back.

"I-I don't know what to think even more...!" he sobbed again still upset and looked up at Nitrobolt.

"No no... Please, don't think of anything else… I'm sorry you've heard all of those things... I'm sorry… I was planning to tell Railwing the truth, about us..."

"The worst part of this is that I feel like some kind of substitute, like you got together with me because you got dumped...!" Shunt frowned and shook his head. "I don't like this at all...!"

"What?! You actually think of tha-" Nitrobolt shut his mouth as soon as he heard Shunt crying and sobbing again. He cupped the mech's chin to make him look up, gazing down into his optics as he did. "No no no. Shunt! The thing between me and Railwing was no more since 6 years ago... I didn't even think of Railwing when I first met you, I never really had Railwing in my processor since we got together... I love you, and that's the reason why I wanted to be with you."

"But from your talk it didn't seem to me like you have moved on with your feelings for him...!" he tried to calm down but had a hard time doing that.

"I was angry… Because... Railwing just… He just suddenly came back after 6 years of being apart… He came back and hugged me like everything was fine... It's like he was playing at me... That's why I got pissed and I had that talk with him."

Shunt shook his head and still tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry Nitro...Can we talk more later...?" he still sobbed. "I'm still too upset and sad... I need to calm down... Please explain to Eve... She has no idea what's happening..."

Nitrobolt frowned more when Shunt wanted them to stop talking, he wanted to say no but he didn't want to upset the mech more.

"...Alright." He let his servo go from Shunt's frame and his was optics still gazing down to him. "I'll... I'll be outside with Eve."

Shunt nodded before he turned around and went back to the berth and sat on it with his back towards Nitro. He didn't say a word but it was clear that he was still sad.

Outside of the building Eve and Railwing were still talking to each other.

"Do you... Do you think maybe you and Nitrobolt can explain to me what happened...?" She looked after where Nitro had gone a while ago before she looked back at Railwing again and frowned. "I don't think Shunt's in the mood to talk so much right now anyway when he's so upset..." My place is not too far from here, I guess you and Nitro need to be on...Neutral ground if you need to talk, where no one can hear or disturb... Or that you start fighting." She looked at him. "But if you want somewhere to stay while you're here you can crash over at my place…"

"It's a... family matter, which me and Nitrobolt hadn't finished with long ago." He began to frown a bit as he spoke. "I don't think I can tell you about it, I'm sorry... But it's nice of you for offering me a place to stay. Thank you." Then they heard soft grumbles that made him turn and saw Nitrobolt who was walking towards him and Eve.

"Brother, I've heard about you and Shunt... Is he alright?"

"Oh, so now you know? He's all broken up now, thanks!" He almost growled but stopped as he sighed deeply. "He hates me now..."

"I don't think he hates you Nitro..."Eve walked up towards him and put a servo on one of his shoulderplates."But whatever happened and what you two were talking about made him very sad, yes... Probably confused too. But I really don't think he hates you..."

"I made him really upset…" Nitrobolt let out another heavy sigh. "Really upset." He leaned in a bit to Eve and he felt his own chest tightening with guilt. Railwing frowned because he didn't know what to do to cheer his brother up. Anything he'd say would just pissed Nitrobolt off. Eve still looked up at Nitrobolt before she hugged him gently.

"He just needs some time to calm down and take in what he heard you talk about... Nitro, from what I understand you're mad at your brother..." She looked at him and then at Railwing also. "I think you two needs to talk also...Well, maybe not if you're still too mad, then you'll need to calm down..."

Railwing looked up to his brother, looking worried and upset.

"I think we need to stop this... I don't want us to fight and fight again. You're my brother, Nitrobolt... And I need you..." He paused for a moment before he began to speak again. "I think my presence here is just making things worse." He straightened himself up, ready to leave both Eve and Nitrobolt. "I'll just go back now... But if you need anything, just comm-link me... I'll always be available for you. Eve, I'll let you know if I find anything about your brother..."Railwing looked at her and smiled a bit and with that he went out of the building, feeling his spark beating unusually again and he could feel how pained Nitrobolt was, somehow he felt like it was his fault. Nitrobolt didn't say a single thing as he watched his brother walked away. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. Well, he has, but he didn't want to admit it right in front of the mech. Eve on the other hand looked after Railwing and started to frown before she looked up at Nitrobolt with a serious, almost angry look.

"Nitrobolt, it's now or never! I know you're upset and probably pissed as hell but if you don't do something now and try talk to Railwing you're gonna regret it and you'll never make a call to him again! You weren't too smooth yourself earlier but that's what people do when they're upset! Dammit, go after him NOW or I SWEAR I'll scream because I don't know what to do!" Eve looked like she could beat somebody up and he was quite surprised to see how Eve acted towards all this.

"Whoa...!What the frag turned you like this?!" He jerked up a bit as the femme gave him the serious look. "Okay okay fine!" Nitrobolt then made his way out of building. "Railwing~!"

The flier turned to find his brother, he didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Nitrobolt… I'm sorry for all the things I've done to hurt you… I did it for our own sake... I did it because I care for you-"

"Don't." Nitrobolt quickly interrupted. "Don't say one more word. Because I have this mech now, I have Shunt, I love him, and I don't want you... Or anyone else ruins it." He reached out a servo to his brother. "But you're still my brother, no matter what. And I hope you can forgive me for being a total aft for you years ago."

Railwing blinked his optics and then looked up to his brother with a smile before he took his servo to pull Nitrobolt into a hug.

"You really are a jerk, Nitrobolt."

Eve sighed a bit of relief as she saw the mechs hug each other. Now the worst part of their fighting seemed to be over. She smiled a bit as they hugged, just as siblings are supposed to do. The only thing that still worried Eve was Shunt. From what Nitrobolt had told them, Shunt was really upset and sad, not to mention that Eve also saw how sad he was a while ago. She turned around and began to walk to his sickroom.

"Shunt…?" she knocked on the door but there was no answer. Eve waited a few minutes before she entered the room and looked at the berth. Shunt was lying on the berth recharging, Eve started to walk quietly into the room and walked up to the berth. His faceplate was still wet from all coolants, Eve started frown and sighed. He probably got exhausted from all the crying and fell asleep.

"Sleep well Shunt… You and Nitrobolt seems like you still have a lot to talk about… "she mumbled and looked down at Shunt and put one of her servos on his helmet softly.

"I know you probably have a hard time to really believe it right now, but Nitrobolt really love and cares for you Shunt…" she mumbled again and smiled a little before she removed her servo and began to walk out from the room.

"…" Shunt onlined his optics as soon as Eve left the room and looked at the door. "I know that… I love him very much too but…" he thought for himself and tried not to start cry again. "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow… About us…"


End file.
